Prefect
Type: 'NPC '''Race: '''Unknown(Prefect) '''Alignment: 'Order ''Prefects '''''are extremely powerful beings that regulate the Dream, to keep it free from the madness of the Nightmare. Even an individual Prefect can kill a small army of demons, or oust a roudy Demonic Prince from the Dream. Prefects callously enforce the Law of Conscious Rule without mercy, having even deported or killed Angels on a few occasions. Prefects are commonly understood to be indifferent to the battle of Good and Evil, caring only to enforce the letter of Dream law. Scholars have debated for centuries the exact nature of the Prefects, but still precious little is known of the stoic enforcers. They are rarely tolerant of non-Dreamer entities, and more rarely care to answer questions or even tell their names. It is commonly believed that they serve the mysterious Sleeping One, who is believed to have created or atleast rule the Dream. Prefects have been described as highly disturbing in appearance by those that can see their true form. They are consistently described as tall metallic humanoids with large glowing eyes without pupils. Those that can hear their voices say that they speak in deep, ominous, monotone voices when delivering verdicts to those who violate their sacred laws. Dreamers Prefects appear as normal people in the eyes of sleepers, and any powers they use go unnoticed by the dreaming masses. They frequently take the form of law enforcement officials or military officers, and always appear as imposing, tall authoritarian figures. Dreamers subconciously avoid direct eye contact and avoid speaking to Prefects going so far as to be unaware of their presence when it suits the Prefect. Prefects can choose to be invisible to Dreamers, but awakened individuals will see them regardless as this is simply manifesting their true form. There are rumors in the Nightmare circles that if a Prefect violates one of the Laws, that it will kill him. How true these rumors are remains unconfirmed due to the large difficulty in accomplishing this task. Prefects in Combat Battling even one Prefect head-on is utter suicide. When they feel threatened (not in any way a simple feat), they can and will summon more Prefects to aid them. Prefects are quicker to deport a violater than to attack him, unless the target resists it. A Prefect's ''Deportation Miracle ''can only be beaten by a Superb or better ''Mind ''roll, requiring massive willpower to anchor one's self to the Dream. Anybody that actually is capable of resisting a deportation is immune to deportation for one hour. Those who successfully resist the miracle should not begin celebrating however, for this act is a violation of the Law of the Sovereign Dream, which will most certainly warrant attack from the Prefect. Whatever a Prefect chooses as his main attack, he will have as a Superb skill or higher. Prefect swordsmen that can cut crowds of powerful demons to ribbons with a few choice swings are not unheard of. There is no set statistics sheet for them because of their varied and powerful selection of abilities. No power is too great for a prefect, and GM's enjoy the luxury of choosing any ability that suits them.